


Hungry for Fun

by Thrilmalia



Series: Touch Me [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Admiration, Everett is a sap, Everett is a slut, M/M, Mention of sex, Morning After, Stephen is shy, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrilmalia/pseuds/Thrilmalia
Summary: The morning after Stephen and Everett met in a club and had a one night stand they have to decide whether to give this attraction a chance to grow, despite their dangerous lives. Everett is too fascinated to let Stephen go without having a closer look.





	Hungry for Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it! I managed to finish the second part of my series. I hope I didn't disappoint you with that much waiting time, but most of all do I hope that you enjoy this piece!

When Everett woke up, Stephen was still sleeping peacefully, and the agent smiled softly, staying close. He shifted his head to rest on the man’s shoulder and lifted his hand to gently stroke the pectorals, an adoring look in his eyes. Surely the man had more qualities than just his body, Everett knew he was funny and intelligent and also insecure, so very human, but his physique was quite magnificent and he couldn’t help enjoying to just look at him.

So he continued looking at, and touching, him, and he wasn’t sure how long it took but at some point the fingers running over his body, from his sternum down to his solar plexus and over his ribs, back up to the elegantly long line of his neck and his perfectly formed lips, woke the sorcerer up. As he woke from his slumber, he hummed and shifted, just as Everett’s fingers were trailing the line of Stephen’s radius towards his wrist.  
Instead of saying something, they looked at each other for a moment before Everett turned his head again and continued, and Stephen turned his palm up when his fingers reached his wrist.

“Does it hurt?” Everett asked as he entwined their fingers and turned Stephen’s hand again to look at the back of it, brushing the fingers of his free hand over the scarred skin.

“Sometimes,” the sorcerer whispered as he watched the man nervously. It was strange, contrary to what he’d expected a one night stand to do or say, and so very refreshing. Everett wasn’t pitiful and he wasn’t dismissive, he acknowledged the scars and it almost felt like he appreciated them, caressing them like one would a lover’s face.

“So you feel this?” He asked and when Stephen nodded, he lifted their joined hands, pressing gentle kisses to the man’s finger joints. “And this?”  
Stephen chuckled and nodded again. “Yes,” he said softly, a warm smile on his face, and Everett hummed before smirking.

“How about this?” The blond asked and Stephen wanted to chuckle again at the ridiculousness of it, of course he also felt the touch of lips on his fingers when he felt the touch of fingers, but he noticed that this wasn’t the point. Everett’s lips parted and before the sorcerer could say something, two of his fingers were between them, sucked into the other man’s mouth. Judging by Everett’s reaction, the look on Stephen’s face must have been hilarious, both surprised and lightly aroused as the admittedly talented tongue slid around his fingers.

“Y-yes,” he whispered, watching the man’s lips with observant eyes before he pulled his fingers out to cup his cheek instead, and Everett immediately leaned into the touch like a cuddly cat.

“Don’t you have to work? As far as I’m concerned the post office long since opened.”

Everett chuckled and leaned closer to Stephen, kissing his jaw.

“Maybe so. But I have time for a shower and breakfast before I need to go.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Absolutely.”

\---

After the shower Everett stood in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for them, while Stephen tried to button his shirt again. It worked well again, but he wasn’t mad at his hands for functioning now while they refused to do the same yesterday. It had led to amazing sex and a careful partner, after all, and Stephen really considered himself lucky that Everett had been the one making a move on him. He didn’t really have the chance to compare because it had been the first time since the accident that he had been intimate with someone else, but he was sure that this would be the best reaction he could get to his hands. And he couldn’t think of anything better.

“Will you tell me what happened?” Everett asked when Stephen entered the kitchen fiddling with the cuffs, and looked up with a curious smile, “With your hands, I mean.”

Stephen thought about telling him, it wasn’t a huge secret, after all, but then decided to rather not, right now.

“Maybe,” he said, and Everett rose an eyebrow as if waiting for the condition under which he would tell him.

“Don’t worry,” Stephen added with a chuckle as he saw the man’s look, “You’ll know before we marry.”

Everett chuckled and started serving breakfast as they sat down. For a while they ate in silence before the agent looked at the handsome man sitting opposite him, and currently pouring milk into his coffee, and asked:

“Will I see you again?”

“Maybe. Probably, if you watch the news every now and then.”

“You know what I mean, Stephen.”

“Yes, I do,” the sorcerer said and looked down at the table, avoiding Everett’s eyes while he thought. It wasn’t a promise that it would work out, they could still decide it didn’t fit, but if it really led to a relationship Everett would be in danger. Not constantly, but how long would it take for his enemies to realize that Stephen cared about someone else but him? How long until they found out who it was and targeted him to get to Stephen?

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t do that,” Everett said and he looked serious, “Just tell me if you don’t want to meet again. I’m a grown man, Stephen, I can take that.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just that my job...”

“Is dangerous?”

“Yes.”

“I can take care of myself. I’m glad, actually, because mine is dangerous, too, and if you can take care of yourself that is even better.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am.”

Stephen hummed and nodded, taking a bite of his toast before looking at Everett again.

“Then we should meet again, yes. I’d like that a lot. You.. make an exceptionally good coffee.”

Everett chuckled and grinned at Stephen. “Thank you. I’d like to meet you again, too. You’re exceptionally good in bed.”

“You’re not very shy, are you?”

“No, not really. I once was shy and contained, but that ended as soon as I learned to walk.”

Stephen laughed and they continued to eat with light chatter and pleasant conversation, as if they knew each other for longer than just a few hours. Maybe it was just that they finally had someone to talk to instead of eating breakfast alone before hurrying to work. It was refreshing, and they both enjoyed it immensely.

\---

Later, when they both had to leave for work, they stood in Everett’s hallway and looked at each other a little uncertainly, smiling shyly. Then the shorter man grabbed the other’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss, deciding to end the awkwardness. Stephen was grateful, awkwardness really would have been misplaced when they were saying goodbye after having sex two times, and this way he got to kiss the other man again before they parted. Though not for long, he knew, as he had a note with Everett’s phone number in his pocket. And he made use of that, later that day, only hours after they parted.

It took him embarrassingly long to figure out what to write, and even after he sent it, he was unsure. Usually he had never had to do this, he had never texted or called, but he wanted to stay in contact with Everett.

 

> Thank you for everything, Everett. It was a wonderful night, and I very much enjoyed your company during breakfast. I hope to see you again, soon. Maybe tonight? Or is that too early? SS

A few minutes later, Stephen heard a message incoming and checked his phone, smiling when it was Everett answering.

 

> You’re welcome, Stephen, though I think it was much more my pleasure than it was yours. And no, tonight is not too early, technically, but we can’t meet. I have to work late tonight, it’s a mess right now. I’m sorry, but I’m looking forward to meeting you, too. ER

Of course they couldn’t meet. Stephen bit his lip, feeling a bit stupid for asking in the first place, but he did smirk at Everett’s comment about pleasure.

 

> Work, of course. I thought it only gets busy in the post office at Christmas? SS

He answered quickly, then paused as he thought about asking the question. Finally he decided to just go for it and wrote to Everett again.

 

> Will you tell me where you really work? SS

This time it took a bit longer for Everett to answer, and although it could be because of the busy work situation, Stephen couldn’t help wondering if he’d gone too far with his question and Everett had decided to end the contact. Relief came when he heard his phone again, as he was floating over his sleeping body and studying an ancient book. He returned into his body and woke, reaching for his phone.

 

> Apparently not. It seems like half of America has its birthday soon and everyone sends their present with the mail. ER
> 
> Still, I could manage to meet on Friday, if that is fine with you? ER

Although Stephen was glad that he had not put Everett off and they were still discussing a date for a second meeting, he was a little disappointed that Everett hadn’t said anything about his job. He could have at least said no. He quickly texted back, and this time he didn’t have to wait long before getting the reply, and he couldn’t help a smirk when he read it.

 

> Friday sounds good. This time at my place? SS
> 
> Perfect. And don’t worry about my work, you will know before we marry. ER

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and if you have any ideas, requests, questions, or corrections for mistakes I might have made as a non-native writer, feel free to contact me at [my tumblr](https://thrilmalia.tumblr.com/).


End file.
